Beautiful
by It's me. Calico
Summary: Listen to me, guys, Aomine Daiki. I'll tell you about my beautiful Tetsu who reminds me to... (T for Daiki's mouth)


**KuroBasu ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Beautiful © cnbdg****12****0814****2317**

**Aomine's POV, so please beware of his mouth.  
Happy reading and feedback, please!**** Thanks!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Oy, do you know me?

Huh~? Of course you know me? You can't lie to me. I know you're a big mouth out there!

What? You're not lying? You're so confident, huh?

Okay. Let me tell you one thing.

The one who can only know me is me alone. So back- Aww! Shit, Tetsu teme! What the- why did you kick me?!

Huh? Don't be rude? Cih! Ok, if you say so.

Then, why don't you stand beside me while I tell them how pretty you are, my Tetsu. Ah, you're blushing. So cute~

Alright, listen to me, guys, cause I'll tell you something about my precious Tetsu. My shadow, my deep blue sky, my heart and soul, my life, my everything- Ah, you're reddened again, Tetsu.

One. His aquamarine hair. Have you seen him when he wakes up? Yes, totally. He really has a bad bed hair. Yes, agree with you again. It's because of its softness. I mean, how could a boy have a soft hair, right?

Okay, two- eh, wait a sec, how did you know my Tetsu has a cute bed hair, huh?! You stalked him?!

Alright, alright. I'll forgive you since my Tetsu says so.

Okay, two. His mouth. Why not his lips only? Cause that's not enough, damnit! Aww! Tetsu! You kick me again! Let me continue peacefully, okay? Alright, his mouth, including his lips, teeth, and tongue are soooooo kissable. And it taste so good, sweet, hot, and- shit! Can I kiss you now, Tetsu? Eh, no? Why? Hmm... everybody sees us? Ok, be ready then.

Now three. Eh, wait a sec! I almost forgot something important about Tetsu's mouth. Is when he moans, guys. Yup, his voice when he begs for me to go deeper, his cries when he says he needs more, and his choking sound when clim- Aww! Tetsu! You kick me again! What? I make you shy? Nah~ don't be, Tetsu. You're my precious one. They have to know.

Now three. His stomach. Sstt, don't tell anyone, cause this is Tetsu's big secret. Listen carefully ... Tetsu is ticklish. No! I'm not kidding! Every time I touch his stomach, he'll squirm, even he gets harder instantly. Want to try? Ah~, you dare enough to touch mine, huh? Come here, then! I'll kill- Aww! Shit! Tetsu! You slap me? Really?

Shit~, it hurts, Tetsu. I'll punish you tonight.

And now the best part of his body. No. Not his junior, guys, nor his waist. But I assure you, he has a pink cute manhood and his waist is so slender and soooo smooth. When I touch those parts, he'll jolt like crazy. Even when he straddled me, he felt because of his own climax. Oh shit! I get boner.

Alright, four. His thighs and legs. My most favorite parts of his pretty body. Why? Because he looks sexy when he widens his thighs for me. His white and smooth thighs are where I love giving bite marks onto. And I can see his tight hooooooly shit! Damnit, Tetsu! Why are you hitting me again, huh? I make you embarrassed? But, I just tell them the truth! You're so sexy when you lay down, spread legs, begging me to get closer! They need to know the details!

Okay... I'll stop after this.

And ... Oy, you still hear me, right? What? Tetsu's photos when he spreads his legs?

What?! You'll pay?! Tell me your email, I'll text you the number. Sorry, business keep going, Tetsu~.

And the last one. His toes. Hmm... nothing special about those, unless ... those are my Tetsu's most sensitive part of his body. I tried licking his thumb, and you know what, he climaxed even when I wasn't inside him yet. Hahahaha. Could you imagine howwyyyyy hurt, damnit, fuck, shit!

Aww ... Tetsu ... you really love giving me your _kai_, huh?

Huh? No, I don't deserve that! I'm your handsome prince! Your boyfriend! Your in-five-years-husband! Your lover.

Eh? Wait ... Tetsu, are you blushing again?

Yes, of course I love you, that's why I told them so they won't touch you when I'm not around.

Oh ... I'm sorry too, Tetsu, for embarrassing you. I just ... want to tell them the truth.

How beautiful you are. Even Mai-chan loses to you, you know?

Ah~, Tetsu, don't ... don't stare at me like that ... You make my brother down there harder.

Come here, let me hug you tight.

Everybody sees us? I don't care. What I see and feel now is only you, Tetsu. Don't mind the others.

Let them know how big my love for you is.

Let them know how pretty my Tetsu is.

And let them know ...

... that my Tetsu's beauty is more than 1 hundred gravure idols.

Eh? No! Don't ignite pass me, Tetsu!

NOOOO!


End file.
